


T is for Timberwolf

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [20]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Yuri has a dirty mind, mentions of threesome, thoughts of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's being held at knifepoint, his NEXT power having long since run out. Kotetsu has two choices; let Bunny die, or reveal his true NEXT power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Timberwolf

 

* * *

 

            Hundred Strength was **not** Kotetsu's NEXT Power and he was proud for having deluded people for so long. Shape-shifting was his real gift, something that was so hard to control without actually changing form completely. He could give himself extreme strength and speed, but he could only do it for five minutes before the need to transform entirely became too strong and he had to cancel it. Bunny was the one who actually had Hundred Strength and Kotetsu tended to model his own ability after the blond's own. It was rather genius of him. And since everyone thought he had Hundred Strength, when Kaede copied his abilities, that's what she would use. Because it was what she expected, it was what she got. Wild Tiger knew he'd never stop feeling smug about that.

            But now Kotetsu was in a situation where he had a choice. He could reveal his real abilities, or he could let Bunny die. He could hear the villain laughing now, gloating over how Kotetsu was out of power. The brunet rolled his eyes and tried not to sigh. It was true. He had used his 'Hundred Strength' for five minutes already and Barnaby was out of power as well. And the asshole had made him remove his armor. Currently he was wearing little more than pants, a shirt, and a pair of boots. A thin scowl crossed his lips and he huffed out a breath. “Just try it, HERO,” the man laughed, shifting his knife a little higher up Barnaby's neck. A thin trickle of blood ran down the gleaming blade. “You're out of Hundred Strength, you ass. Try anything and your partner dies.”

            Kotetsu felt a vein twitch in his jaw and he made up his mind. “See,” he began. “This is what I don't understand. Every time I was asked about my power, I never confirmed it. You people are the ones who decided that what I had was Hundred Strength.” His smile widened as his opponents eyes widened in fear. “Brace yourself, Bunny.” And then he moved, lunging forward at impossible speeds. Barnaby hit the ground with a grunt and he glanced up just in time to see Kotetsu holding the man up, his hand plunged into the man's chest. His eyes were a bright, glowing, inhuman gold. “Well,” he purred out, “how it flutters.” There was a squelching sound as he tore the male's heart out of his chest, blood splattering across the ground. A golden eye flickered over to where Barnaby was lying and crinkled up slightly. “Close your eyes, Bunny.”

            No fool, Barnaby did as he was told, and missed when Kotetsu ate the heart that was in his hand. When he reopened his eyes, the brunet was cleaning the blood off of his fingers with a cloth. “I put in a call, Bunny, and the boss will be by with the helicopter to pick us up. You alright?”

            “Just shaken, Old Man.” Barnaby pulled himself to his feet and glanced up when the helicopter came into view. “You will be explaining, correct? And what did you do with the heart?”

            Kotetsu smiled at him, revealing many sharp teeth covered in blood. Barnaby felt himself freeze, his blue eyes widening as his mind put together the pieces. “You,” he spluttered. “You ate it.” The elder male huffed, but said nothing. A ladder fell down into range and Kotetsu reached out, grabbing it with ease. He climbed up a few feet and then glanced down at the still frozen blond.

            “Are you coming, Bunny?” he asked and made sure to lick his teeth clean before stepped into the helicopter. Barnaby lunged forward and climbed up as fast as he could. He pulled himself into the cabin and stared at the older male for a long time.

            Finally he couldn't keep quiet any longer. “What.....” he began before hesitating.

            Kotetsu snorted softly. “If I don't have Hundred Strength, what is my real NEXT power?” He ignored the intakes of breath from around and tilted his head. “Mmm. That's a tough one. Do I want to share? Or do I not want to share? That is the question.” He smiled and held up a hand, fur rippling along it as it morphed into a claw. The others stared. “Shape-shifting is my real gift. It's easy to masquerade as Hundred Strength, but after five minutes the urge to transform fully becomes too much and I have to cancel my ability.”

            Karina scowled. “But you've always said that you had Hundred Strength.”

            “Nope,” Kotetsu said with a shake of his head. “I never said I had it. Everyone else just assumed and I never bothered to correct.”

            “But, why do I get Hundred Strength when I copy your ability?” Kaede asked.

            He rolled his eyes. “Because it's what you expect, so it's what you use. Now that you know what my real ability is, you'll be able to use it. Here, come here and copy it.” Kaede carefully made her way over to her father and placed her hand on his arm.

            He held up his hand and let fur run over his arm. “Mimic me,” he said and transformed completely, body smoothly morphing into a gigantic wolf. She closed her eyes, concentrated and shifted. Her eyes opened and Kaede let out a yip. Kotetsu huffed and looked his daughter over. She was nowhere near as big as him and her shift had been extremely choppy, but she was young and it was to be expected. He shifted back, fur smoothly transitioning into flesh. “You can become anything you wish, but you have to have a clear picture or example and the younger you are, the harder it is to hold for long periods of time. You tend to get lost easier in the animal's instincts. Now, shift back.”

            Kaede's return shift was just as choppy as the first one, but she made it. “That was hard,” she said, panting softly.

            “Naturally,” her father returned. “You're transforming your entire body into something else. It's not just shifting organs around, but forming new ones, changing your muscle mass, breaking and creating bones, and removing things that are unneeded. For example...” he trailed off and shifted again, this time becoming female. “This one,” she said, voice higher and softer; “is harder to hold because it's everything I'm not.” The form released and Kotetsu breathed out a sigh of relief. “I don't like holding that one,” he said and then stood up. “Bunny, come here. I wanna talk to you.”

            Barnaby nodded, too stunned to complain about the nickname, and followed the older man to a small compartment. “Yes?” he asked.

            “You're so formal all of the damn time,” Kotetsu muttered. “You should loosen up once in a while. Lean back a little and relax.” The brunet smirked and sealed their lips together. He pulled back, leaving the blond wide eyed and flushed red. “I can easily help you with that if you want. Feel free to drop by my room at the Tower and we'll have a little fun, no?”

            Barnaby dumbly nodded, his blue eyes wide.

            “Great,” Kotetsu murmured, “it's a date.” He turned and vanished back into the main part of the helicopter.

**oOo**

            Yuri scowled as he stared out the window of his office. He was three hundred percent done with this situation. It also _really_ didn't help that he had a thing for Kotetsu. _No. No. No. I do not have a thing for him. I don't want him to mount me against the nearest wall. I don't want him to fuck me senseless. And most of all, I don't want him to claim me in every single way possible. Oh, who am I kidding? I want him._

_**You have it bad**_ , his other side rumbled. **_Like, really bad._**

            _Shove off_ , he told it. Lunatic growled from deep in the back of his mind, but retreated and went silent. There was no urge to go out and kill law breakers. Not tonight. He glanced up just as the helicopter returned and watched as Kotetsu and the others all got out. Bunny looked slightly ruffled and his lips were bruised and red. Yuri hissed softly, blue fire glowing bright and eyes flashing furiously. Part of him screamed ' _Thief!'_ but another part knew that Kotetsu wasn't his. The final section of his mind plotted devilishly in its corner, planning ways to get him into Wild Tiger's bed.

            Instead of listening to its admittedly clever plans like he really wanted to, Yuri strode out of his office and went to meet the returning HEROs.

            He was rather stunned to walk into the room and find a giant wolf where Kotetsu had been only seconds before. “I..” he spluttered inelegantly, mind momentarily shutting down in his shock. “What the fuck?”

            Kaede snickered softly, somewhat amused to see the Judge caught so off guard, and said, “It's Tou-san.”

            The look Yuri gave her was somewhere between poisonous and absolute aggravation. “I know that,” he snapped; “but how is it him?”

            “Tou-san's a Shape-shifter. That's his NEXT power.”

            “But...”

            Karina shrugged and cut him off, saying “I don't understand it either, but whatever.”

            Yuri's mind instantly caught up with what she said and he fled the room as images of Kotetsu knotting him against the nearest wall plagued his brain.

            _Well, well, well. Guess what I learned today._ Kotetsu grinned widely and loped out of the room, following Yuri's scent trail back to the man's office.

            He already had a Bunny. Now to catch the Fox.


End file.
